


Broken

by flickawhip



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Artesian needs a little TLC.





	Broken

“Hey, are you okay?”

The voice comes from behind her and Artesian turns, a little too fast, to stare blankly at the other woman. She’s not okay. She hasn’t been okay since she was, finally, rescued from the stinking toilet. Surviving had been good enough, not that she liked to admit she wasn’t okay, even now. 

“I’m fine.”

“Yeah, well.... I don’t think so.”

“So why ask?”

“You jump out of your skin every time anyone even breathes too close to you... better to warn you before you have a panic attack.”

Artesian sighs, then shrugs. 

“Truth be told, I’m not okay, but I’m not sure how to.... fix myself.”

“I can think of a few ways...”

The other woman is smiling as she approaches Artesian, moving to stroke her cheek gently, feeling Artesian shiver. 

“If you like...”

Artesian sighs.

“Even if I’m.... broken?”

It’s the question that brings a slight laugh from the other woman, her kiss soft as she drew Artesian closer.

“Yeah, even broken.”


End file.
